


Forgotten history

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poneglyph, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: They find a Poneglyph and Oden deciphers it, unveiling a fragment of forgotten history to an amazed crew.





	Forgotten history

The Discovery has been docked at an autumn island for the past week.

Roger, along with Lord Oden and a few other members of the crew, went on a search for information, maps and indications about a possible treasure hidden on the island, while Rayleigh stayed on the ship to prepare the expedition with the rest of the crew.

When the search party comes back they've gathered enough information to decide they're leaving the morning after at dawn.

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun rises, a group of twenty people are volunteered to accompany the Captain and Kozuki Oden in their search. Of course, the cabin boys and the Minks are the first on the line, along with Crocus – you never know what can happen, plus he's very curious – and some of the best fighters and swordsmen in the crew.

They start by searching the forest according to the few maps they've gotten their hands onto, unveiling formerly used routes in the woods as they progress... and at the end of one of these paths lay the ruins of an ancient city.

Shanks is baffled by the buildings and the atmosphere. "Guys, guys, come here, let's explore !" He waves at Buggy and the two Minks, inviting them.

"There has to be gold and jewels in such a rich place !" Buggy exclaims and shortly follows.

Soon the two Minks are gone too.

The older members of the exploration party follow suit and disperse themselves to cover a large area.

After half an hour of frantic searching, Crocus calls out for his nearest nakama, "I found a very large cube of rock with weird inscriptions on it !"

Shortly followed by Roger, Oden runs to the doctor's voice. Arriving on the site, he explains, "Everyone, this kind of rock is called a Poneglyph. It was built by my clan centuries ago in order to leave an inalterable trace of the past for generations to see."

Nekomamushi elbows Inuarashi, grinning from ear to ear.

The dog Mink winks in return.

Shanks opens wide eyes at such a construction, and wonders how humans were able to bring it here. _Were they helped by giants or something ?_

His younger bunkmate arrives a bit later, just in time to hear Oden deciphering the Poneglyph aloud.

"Dreams can't be stopped : as time flows they are reborn anew. May thee inherit our will and live as one."

Roger has a hint that the "inherited will" is that of the people of the D. and decides to gather information about Poneglyphs to learn more about their dreams.

Shanks and Buggy are thrilled.

Nekomamushi and Inuarashi wonder, between them, if Lord Oden told Roger about the Road Poneglyph in Zou...


End file.
